Turn back time
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Based on the beautiful manips of lisqueen on tumblr. The Evil Queen is the one who travels in time at the end of the third season and, however the threat she represents she also finds that in this future nothing is like she had dream of. Like the little fact that her future self and Snow White's daughter seem to have something going on...
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok, this is based in the beautiful idea of lisqueen on Tumblr and I still don't know where this is going but I hope you all like it. I have done a few changes of the last episode on the third season but well, given than in OUAT they tend to not give us the exact years of anything please bear with me.

Disclaimer: They characters portrayed in this story aren't mine; neither is it the world or the situations that they are going to encounter.

The travel (in which a Queen learns more than she needs and finds something that she would have never expected)

_The Evil Queen clenched her fists, fuming at the thought that Snow White had escaped again. Looking at the floor of her chamber she scowled at the bugs that now were dead at her feet and growled, thinking of another plan to catch the meddling princess._

_"The imp" Thought briefly but she shook her head, dismissing the idea entirely or, at least, trying to. She was beyond making deals with Rumplestiskin, she knew perfectly well what that man could create and do if anyone was stupid enough to trust him. But it was also truth that she didn't know how or where that princess was._

_"Maybe he is willing if I offer him his little Belle" Murmured as she looked at the balcony in which the moon was starting to reflect as it raised slowly, signaling the beginning of a new night._

_She didn't like the prospect of wasting such a good secret with the Dark One but she was starting to run out of options and she wanted Snow's heart in a plate as soon as possible, and if she was going to be the hunter as well as the murderer so be it._

_Raising her hands she evaporated in the middle of a purple mist leaving behind her castle and the remainders of the three trolls._

* * *

><p><em>Rumplestiskin was about to finish his potion when the doors of his castle opened, being pushed by a force that he recognized immediately. Smirking, he turned to the doors and bowed in mockery at The Evil Queen who was looking at him in pure rage, as it was usual.<em>

_"What can I do for you, your majesty?" Asked, his tone full of mirth as the woman approached him with her chin raised and a snarl in her lips._

_"Stop pretending, you know perfectly well what I want, what I've been wanting all these years"_

_The dark one nodded pensively, rising once again as he put one hand in the wooden table that was the only thing between him and the brunette._

_"Let me see, the heart of the little Snow. Am I right?" Asked sweetly and Regina half closed her eyes trying to show her disdain for the obvious mockery that held the man's tone._

_"How intelligent, Rumple" Said final, walking around the table until she was inches apart of the man. "I thought that you could help me with my little problem"_

_The Dark One shook his head and raised his left index finger, his other hand protecting the vial which contained the potion._

_"I don't think so dearie, you don't have anything that I want"_

_The Evil Queen smiled and she lowered her voice, making it as tantalzying as possible as she played her card._

_"And if I had something that you really desire?"_

_The man squinted his eyes, trying to find the trick under that last statement but the brunette seemed truthful and that made his curiosity grow._

_"And what it's that?" Asked, baring his teeth as he saw how the woman smirked a little, her eyes trying to bore holes in his'._

_"Maybe something about your little… I don't remember her name…"_

_"Belle" Said the man, growling at the thought that the brunette wanted to show him the grave of the incredible woman that had perished because of him._

_Regina snapped her fingers as if Rumplestiskin had given her the key to her problems and smiled._

_"That was it, Belle. Well, we have a deal?"_

_The Dark One tilted his head to his right side as he pondered about that new possibility, the Evil Queen wanted desperately Snow White's heart and he needed the Queen, or, at least, he will need her at some point in the future. But he also didn't want to taint more the potion and with every second it was going to be less effective in the long run so, deciding against the offer of the other woman, he smiled and opened his eyes, letting them reflect the dim light of the candles._

_"Well, we want to know about where Snow White is, right?" Asked, his voice darkening with each syllable as he distanced a little from the Queen who raised one brow trying to determinate if she had won the encounter._

_"Indeed" Replied regally and Rumplestiskin laughed in false delight at that._

_"Well, you are not being the first one who had… a personal interest in the whereabouts of the little running princess" Kept talking the man in a paternal tone, one that made The Evil Queen stand as tall as she was as she approached him again, ready to make him talk._

_"And who wants to know? What have you tell them?"_

_Rumplestiskin cackled at that before answering, his hands sparkling as he raised them. "Well, how about you ask them yourself?"_

_And with that the Evil Queen was gone in the middle of a deep red mist from which it could be heard her last scream full of anger._

_When the magic mist finally dissipated Rumplestiskin turned again to his potion, knowing full well that he was going to have to wait to know what was going to happen with the brunette._

_"Well, where was I?" Muttered to himself as the heavy doors closed once again._

* * *

><p><em>The Queen looked around her as soon as she landed, thinking of how she was going to punish the damn imp whenever she put her hands on him.<em>

_"The next time I'm going to skin him alive" She said turning around, trying to distinguish where she was but the thoughts about killing Rumplestiskin were soon forgotten as her eyes landed on two figures a few meters in front of her._

_She was going to approach them when one of them turned and she could see the face of the woman that had been in the ball. Leia._

_Frowning, she started to approach the couple, the other one unconscious as the blonde talked to herself as if she was trying to do something with what looked like a wand. But it was the blonde and not the wand that caught her attention as she was dressed in something entirely different from the first time that she had saw her._

_"Interesting" She thought hiding behind a mirror, the darkness of the place helping her to remain unseen, the blonde was saying things that she didn't quite understand but the sight of the wand and how the blonde tried to move it around made her remember of how she had been at first in her magic lessons and she pursed her lips, deep in thought. Maybe that blonde was much more than she had first thought._

_Something that turned to be accurate when the blonde stopped talking as a big, golden hole appeared in front of her, the wand vibrating and glowing with it._

_The woman was about to carry the other figure through that hole when Rumplestiskin appeared and said something to her, something that no longer mattered to the Queen, too engrossed on thinking what was the hole and where it lead to. Sharpening her hearing she could hear the word "future" coming out from the blonde's mouth and with a snap she realized that if that portal was a door to the future maybe she could change some things after all._

_Raising her right hand she paralyzed the scene before her and approached the glowing hole, cloaking herself in a little spell, making herself invisible. With another snap of her fingers the figures of Rumplestiskin and the other woman resumed unfolding in front of her as she smiled, prepared to jump at the same time of the other woman._

_When Rumplestiskin finally let the other woman go, carrying the dark woman with her The Queen followed them, prepared to change and learn whatever she could from the future before returning and smashing Snow White as the bug she was._

_And if in that future she could roast Rumplestiskin alive without turning into the dark one she wasn't going to complain._

* * *

><p>The travel was full of turns and bumps that The Queen attributed to the blonde and her obvious lack of magical training but, all in all, the portal worked fairly well and when she finally arrived she found herself in what looked like some kind of barn.<p>

The doors of the barn were open so she could distinguish the flickering lights of the stars and a soft glow that looked like a million candles in front of her. Looking around she decided that probably and due to the incompetence of the blonde she had arrived in a slightly different time frame so she decided to go and investigate what had bring the future to herself.

Evaporating once again she arrived at the border of the lights who, turned out, were the lights of what looked like houses, stronger looking than what had been in her time, the road was also different and wasn't formed of clay or mud but something dark that covered entirely the floor of what had been forest. The few carriages she saw were also different and the omnipresent castle in one extreme of the village was missing.

"I must have travel more years that I expected" Said to himself as she walked, trying to find some vassal of that reign and demand them to be escorted to the presence of whoever was in charge.

The village, though, seemed deserted so she kept walking trying to find the tavern of the place, maybe she could find some guards there, or the blonde and demand to be presented to the king or queen, maybe even herself if she was still around.

She was passing near a place that looked like the tavern she was searching judging by the mix of voices and laughs she heard erupting through the windows of the place when someone opened the door and exited.

"This is interesting" Said the Queen as she saw herself in a completely different attire and fuming, the other self looking at her with her brows raised and her eyes still glimmering with what looked like sorrow.

"Of course she would bring me from the past" Muttered her other self under her breath and when she was starting to open her mouth and ask where she was the door of the tavern opened again and Leia's voice echoed in the night.

"Regina!"

Both of them, herself and the other version, turned to the blonde who had stilled and was looking at them with her mouth open in disbelief.

"Oh" Said eyeing her other version with worried eyes.

"Miss Swan, care to explain me why I am here?" Asked her other self lacking of the composure of the Queen they both were.

"I think I can explain that part" Said and her older version raised both of her hands in desperation.

"Of course I can" Mumbled as she eyed the blonde again who was biting her lower lip as she eyed both of them, her cheeks flushing red like a scolded child.

"Is this a good moment to say that I'm sorry?" Asked Leia and even the Queen looked at her disbelievingly.

"Who is she?" Asked and her other self turned to her with a strange rictus on her face.

"The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, and a total and complete idiot"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well, I told you all that I was going to try to submit as fast as I could so here we are, with the second chapter ^^ As I said in the first one this story exists because of lisqueen and her manips in tumblr, really, if you don't know what are they I highly recommend you to go and see them because they are incredible.**

**PS: Thank you for all the reviews and follows, and if anyone wanted to know I don't really know how long are going to be the chapters, I think I'm going to go with it and see what happens but I usually try to write between 2K and 3K per chapter.**

**PS2: For the sake of my sanity I have decided to separate both Reginas (writing them and remembering who said what it's being a little difficult Xd) So when "Regina" appears is the one we known and when is "The Queen" is her other self.**

**And well, enjoy! **

Small talk (Or how The Queen finds out that she is much more than she had thought and less evil that she believed)

"**_Who is she?" Asked and her other self turned to her with a strange rictus on her face._**

**_"The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, and a total and complete idiot"_**

The Queen stared blankly at Regina for a few moments while Emma tried to make herself invisible, or tiny. Albeit she doubted that even if she was as tiny as Tom Thumb Regina wouldn't find her and make her pay for this… situation.

"Re…" She started but the brunette raised one hand and made a quick motion towards her throat, making the blonde lose the capacity to speak. "That not fair" She mouthed but Regina was still looking at her other self.

"Are you implying that Snow married and had a daughter and we didn't do anything?" Asked The Queen and Regina sighed deeply glancing at the interior of what, now that The Queen looked at it, was obviously the tavern.

"It's complicated and we don't have that much time here outside to explain you everything"

The Queen squinted her eyes at that and stood as tall as she was while pointing at Emma, who had approached them carefully eying both brunettes.

"First I want to know everything about Leia and why you didn't kill her when you had the chance. I can't believe that you even allow her to breathe."

Regina looked at Emma with a raised eyebrow and muttered an unbelievingly "Leia?" before turning back at The Queen who looked ready to kill someone.

"I tried to kill her, multiple times, but she has inherited her parent's capacity of being in the right place at the right moment" Replied and even if her voice was full of anger The Queen could heard a trace of mild affection there.

Something that the blonde, that she still called Leia because the mere idea that she was Snow's daughter made her cringe, also heard in Regina's voice and the next thing that The Queen saw was a smug smile that the blonde directed to Regina, smile that was returned with one full of mirth and anger.

"I'm still angry at you, Miss Swan"

Emma looked ready to answer to that, albeit The Queen didn't know how she planned to do it with a spell on her lips, when something behind the blonde's back caught her other self attention

"We need to go, now" Said and The Queen felt immediately the heavy pull of magic as they started to evaporate.

Unknown to her seconds later a distraught Robin Hood, Marian and the Charmings plus Hook opened the door of the dinner.

* * *

><p>The purple mist disappeared and The Queen looked around her, trying to find something that could tell her where she was; the place was neat, with different tables and strange devices on top of them as well as what looked a cell at one side of the room.<p>

"Why are we here?" Asked Emma as she looked at Regina, that was pacing in front of them furiously. "Hey, you gave my voice back"

"It's a side effect of evaporating" Answered The Queen while eyeing her counterpart "When we evaporate our bodies rearrange so we can go from one point to another, every spell that requires your body to remain on one particular moment is removed. That's why a lot of spells don't harm the ones that can evaporate"

"And she is even better teacher that you" Muttered the blonde as she smirked at the other brunette who raised one eyebrow as she finally stop her pacing.

"You simply need to listen to me, but I suppose that's out of the equation the moment you decided to save Marian" Bit back the other woman, her whole body humming with rage and magic as she approached the blonde while baring her teeth.

The Queen raised an eyebrow herself at that as Leia opened her mouth a couple of times before founding an appropriate answer and she wondered why her future shelf hadn't disintegrated the annoying blonde by now. But she wanted to learn as much as she could so she decided to listen a little more. Even if her patience was running thin.

"First of all I didn't know who she was, we didn't have time to exactly tell each other who we were, you… well, she imprisoned me after all" Replied the blonde while her other self sighed deeply.

"So you decided to change the past because you are the savior, brilliant, really brilliant Emma" Replied Regina, her voice a deep murmur, the lights on the station flickering a little with each word.

The Queen frowned at that as the blonde, Emma?, stomped her feet while folding her arms, reminding The Queen of a little child throwing a tantrum.

"I decided to do what it was best in that moment. I was alone, it wasn't exactly as if I had some kind of backup plan, it was already bad enough that I made a deal with Rumplestiskin to come here."

That caught both brunettes attention and their combined glares made the blonde cringe, something that The Queen found pleasurable although she felt more lost as time passed and new information was added.

"So you decided to talk with Rumplestiskin and then change the future. And here I was, worried because…" Exclaimed her future self with rage but as soon as that words escaped her mouth she pursed her lips together while blushing slightly.

"Time to found some answers" Thought The Queen as Emma looked at her other shelf with her brows furrowed, astonished of what Regina have started to say.

But the blonde didn't have the opportunity to ask about Regina's behavior because a powerful force pushed her until her back was against one of the walls, her legs kicking trying to break free from The Queen's spell. Queen that had her eyes directed at Regina.

"I have a few questions now" Said as she smiled at the blonde who looked at her with the same strange mixed emotions that she had saw when both of them had meet at the ball.

* * *

><p>Regina was furious, not only she had lost the opportunity to be with Robin but she also was looking at her old self while Emma looked more aroused than frightened.<p>

"There are days that I don't even know why I try to be better" Thought as she shook her head at Emma who was still trying to free herself from The Queen's grasp unless with less force since the woman was looking at her with a strange look in her eyes. "It's useless, you can't free yourself until she wants to do it, so save it Miss Swan"

Emma looked at her as she arched her back, trying to detach herself from the wall in were both of them were pinned up against it.

"Well, at least I ty to do something, Your Majesty" Replied infuriated with the other woman but as soon as those words left her lips she cringed.

Regina merely closed her eyes and tried to think a comeback when her own voice stopped her.

"Enough"

The Queen looked at both of them with one hand in her hip as she tried to decide who was more willing to explain what was happening.

"You" Said finally locking her eyes with her other shelf's ones. "Where are we and what is this reign?"

"Storybrooke" Replied Regina and when The Queen looked at her unbelievingly she sighed in annoyance "Really, I didn't chose the name so stop being judgmental about it"

At her side Emma snorted.

"Storybrooke? I never heard of it" Answered the Queen approaching the two women as she avoided carefully the strange devices that were on top of the tables.

"That's because we are in another realm" Admitted Regina. "I cast a curse when this idiot was born and almost all the enchanted forest, me included, were transported here. In a world without magic"

The Queen gasped at that and turned to her future self, their foreheads almost touching as The Queen tried to discern if that woman was telling the truth.

"You casted the dark curse?" Questioned and Regina closed her eyes before nodding.

"I was told that I needed to do it in order to achieve my happy ending so yes, I casted it and now we are here"

The Queen turned to Emma and looked at her thoughtfully, the blonde looked almost as old as her so either the baby had grew quickly or she hadn't aged in all those years.

"What's your real name?" Demanded as she approached the blonde that gulped visibly under her gaze.

"Emma" Confirmed the woman in a whisper and The Queen could discern Snow's chin when the blonde raised it a little as she explained herself "I didn't want to tell you my real name because I didn't know if you would remember me and change your future.

It was Regina's time to snort and Emma gazed at her pouting a little when Regina kept looking at her with a harsh look that made The Queen wonder what had happened between both of them before her appearance.

"I didn't know who she was; I think we have established that"

"No, don't mind me, please continue explaining yourself" Replied Regina and The Queen used her magic once again making them look at her instead of each other.

"Why, you didn't want to ruin her future? That wasn't the purpose behind your travel?" Asked as she eyed the blonde, that looked at her in confusion before answering.

"No, of course not, I was sent there because some strange spell that wasn't casted properly so I ended up in the past. I didn't want to change anything, why would I?"

The Queen eyed Regina who was looking ahead with an awed expression as she tried to look at the blonde.

"Did you really mean that?" Asked and Emma nodded frenetically.

"Yes, of course, what, you are trying to make me say that it isn't true? Really, she is more stubborn that you are"

That last statement made The Queen look at the younger woman in confusion but then she understood that the blonde was talking to her future shelf who smiled a little albeit she tried to hid it.

"Shut up" Grumbled the other brunette and the Queen closed her eyes for a moment, feeling a headache starting to build up in the back of her head.

"Silence you two" Commanded and both women looked at her with their lips firmly closed due to The Queen's magic. "Now, what happened here?"

Regina felt the magic being lifted and she caught her breath before answering.

"We were here for 28 years, then this idiot came and destroyed the curse with the help of our son and after that everything become a strange set of events in which I lose everything once and again"

"Henry loves you" Said Emma who had been trying to talk for the past minute and she smiled at The Queen happy that the spell had worn off.

The Queen felt her heart tremble and she turned to herself who looked ready to kill the blonde.

"Henry? Our father is alive?"

Regina closed her eyes and shook her head once.

"No, she is talking about our son"

"You share a son?" Asked The Queen and Regina felt a blush rising in her cheeks while Emma watched the interaction through the corner of her eye.

"She is her birthmother but she couldn't take care of him and then I took him" Explained Regina as Emma muttered "It's complicated" under her breath.

"And you didn't kill her or her son when you could?" Asked the Queen eyeing her future self and Regina bared her teeth, the idea seeming outrageous to her.

"I didn't know that he was her son, but even after everything he is also my son, I don't want to hurt him."

"And he is truly hers, really, the kid is as smart as both of you" Provided Emma as The Queen turned to her and eyed the blonde carefully. Not knowing if she could really trust her.

"So you achieved your happy ending when you casted the curse?" Asked The Queen and Regina looked at her feet gloomily.

"Maybe not the one you are thinking" Provided Emma softly and both brunettes perked up at that, the blonde looking intently at The Queen. "But if it serves you in this realm Happy Endings aren't as easy as in your land"

The Queen blinked at that but smiled slightly as she eyed the blonde while Regina frowned trying to understand why Emma had said that.

"The only thing that I still don't understand then is why you are alive" Commented the Queen and Regina coughed uncomfortably as she felt the piercing eyes of herself boring holes into her skull.

"I tried to but Henry wanted him alive, and I didn't want to make him see his loved one death"

Her voice broke when she said that last sentence and The Queen trembled and closed her eyes for a second before directing her gaze at herself, noticing the lack of the ring in Regina's neck.

"What happened to Daniel?" Asked to her future self, her voice harsher than ever.

* * *

><p>Emma closed her eyes when she heard the question echoing in the sheriff station, noticing the stillness of Regina's body when the brunette heard that last question falling from her own lips and for just a moment she cursed herself for bringing The Queen to that frame of time and make her ask that question to the brunette.<p>

"Dr. Whale managed to bring him from the death" Started Regina, her eyes fixed in her own eyes as she recalled that day almost two years ago and when she saw the hope starting to fill her own eyes she sighed, wanting to erase that memory from her brain and from her old self's brain. "But he was a monster, he wasn't really here, he didn't recognize me and… tried to kill Henry"

The Queen blinked and retreated a little, resting her hand into one of the tables.

"What happened?" Questioned when Regina closed her mouth, her eyes filling with tears, the pain returning once again.

"He asked me to let him go" Admitted Regina as Emma bit her lips at her side. "And I did"

"You forgot him" Said The Queen, her sadness quickly replaced by anger as Regina tried to deny the accusation.

"I never forget him, but he needed to go, he was in pain. And I couldn't bring myself to maintain him alive like that. He deserved better."

"We both deserved better" Muttered The Queen as she raised her hands and liberated both women from her magic cuffs, her eyes glinting with tears as she tried to maintain her composure.

"Yes, you both do" Muttered Emma as she breathed happy of being able of moving her body again.

The Queen looked at Regina who has tilted her head as she analyzed her old self, her eyes still moist with Daniel's memory.

"And what are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N To the anon that complained in the second chapter: I cannot answer you through any other form so sorry for the ones that are going to see a slightly bigger note than usual. The first two sentences are the last two sentences of the first chapter. When I wrote the chapter I put that first two sentences on bold but as it seems fanfiction put them as if it were another part of the text. I've already fix that.**

**But apart from that (and that it's really easy to understand what it's happening) I want to tell you this; I'm aware that I'm not a native speaker but I'm also aware that I have a good level of English to write it quite fluently. The thing is that a language is, mostly, a social skill that one can practice to become better so no, I don't plan to get a beta, I plan to write and practice and see and read because it's the way to become better. And even if I did want to have a beta I find a little bit disrespectful how you have put it. I will re-read it the chapter again and I will try to shorten the sentences as much as they are needed but, truly, I worked a lot on being clear who talked, mostly because in this story it's a very important thing and almost always I put something that gives the clue of who is talking. Nevertheless thanks for your review. I hope you keep reading it.**

**To the other ones, (and the anon of course) Welcome back, as you see this story and its muse has trapped me so there it is another chapter ^^ And for the ones that have doubts if I'm not going to change the Queen's future because all the information that she now knows I have already that detail worked out so don't worry ;) **

**PS: Hope you had wonderful holidays and please, let me know what do you think!**

**On with the chapter!**

A conversation (Or how Regina founds out that she has some things that she need to pay attention to)

**_The Queen looked at Regina who has tilted her head as she analyzed her old self, her eyes still moist with Daniel's memory._**

**"_And what are you doing here?"_**

The Queen raised her chin haughtily as Emma perched into one of the tables of the station, her green eyes switching swiftly to one brunette to the other as she tried to discern if Regina was about to start throwing fireballs to her older self.

"I merely followed what it looked like a lead to find a way to destroy Snow's happiness" The Queen finally said when Regina kept staring at her harshly, her voice still trembling after her other self revelation.

"What kind of lead?" The other brunette asked eyeing Emma who found the linoleum of the station floor very interesting as the piercing gaze of Regina buried holes into her body. "What happened Ms. Swan? It looks like you can't do anything without making a mistake"

Her words stung and the blonde sighed rising her eyes slowly until her green orbs were looking to Regina' s chocolate ones, The Queen momentarily forgotten for both of them.

"I'm sorry, ok? I didn't know that she was…" The young woman eyed the other brunette who looked very interested in the conversation and remembered who their listener was. "Her" Finished lamely and when Regina merely kept looking at her she coughed uncomfortably, angered that the older woman could have that kind of reaction on her. "Anyway, at least I managed to not kill my parents or something like that"

"And I need to find that an improvement" Muttered Regina as she closed her eyes, suddenly painfully aware of the other third party in the room.

* * *

><p>"I went to see the imp" Said The Queen after a few moments in which the other brunette and the blonde eyed each other almost sheepishly "And he trapped me with one of his ludicrous riddles, I saw her when she was crossing to this time line and I decided to cross with her, but her magic is poor to say the least and I appeared here minutes after her own appearance" The Queen's voice, smug and strongly laced with the soft purr that Emma had become accustomed the first year of her stay in Storybrooke, made the blonde blush a little when The Queen finally looked at her. Regina raised a brow on her own as she watched her older self and Emma look at each other, the first one sporting an amused smile as the second one cleared her throat once again.<p>

"Well, I'm still learning but" Replied Emma eyeing Regina with a firm smirk appearing on her lips "I suppose that given that Regina is not actually that good of a teacher maybe you could be my teacher. You seem a rather pretty well one when you were the Evil Queen"

Regina gritted her teeth as she saw the smug look that grew inside her former version as the blonde finished with her speech, the hands of the blonde firmly planted on her hips.

"The last thing I need now is to worry about your last idiotic idea, Miss Swan, at least the whole ordeal of crossing portals was one that I could endure as long as you remained at the other end of the portal." Regina muttered as she approached the blonde sheriff with a stern look that could have melted steal.

"It wasn't my fault that I ended up there, and stop being like that, I was the one who believed you. Remember? You are not fooling me by trying to make me believe that you hate me" Bit back the younger woman with the same stern expression on her eyes, wind and magic floating around both of them as The Queen looked at the pair with an unamused look on her eyes.

Regina gasped outraged by that and raised her left hand, ready to make an enchantment on the blonde, who stood there, maintaining her ground as Regina tried, and failed, to appear threatening to the long lost princess.

"You are right, it was my fault to trust you Emma" Replied Regina with pure anger.

* * *

><p>"You trust her?" The Queen asked as the lights flickered once again before finally settling down. The magic disappearing once Regina regained her control.<p>

Emma opened her mouth as she looked at the brunette suddenly uncertain of what was going to be the answer. Regina huffed before lowering her hands, the fireballs long gone as she eyed her previous self with a tired, almost defeated, smile.

The Queen tilted her head to one side as her eyes and Regina's locked, the chocolate irises looking at their twins, ones full of curiosity and the other ones full of what the blonde read as resignation.

"You do" Whispered Regina's previous self as the actual brunette closed her own eyes in distaste.

"I did" Replied Regina, her body rigid as The Queen approached the couple with wonder, a flicker of curiosity glinting into her eyes for a second.

Emma coughed at that, making both brunettes look at her with a semi-veiled frustration of being interrupted.

"I still know when you lie" Stated the blonde with a smug smirk, her self-doubts quickly disappearing as Regina rolled her eyes at her, the anger that was still lilting her eyes slowly disappearing.

The Queen was about to question about that when a sudden clamor filled the strange place in which they had been for the last hour, the voice of Snow White the first thing that she discerned between the screams and exclamations as the blonde's spawn shouted something at the figures that had just entered the place.

"Sometimes I wonder why I wanted to be in the "Good-ones" team" Said Regina as she glanced at her younger self.

"You" Exclaimed The Queen as she turned, her eyes focusing into the green one's of Snow who paled as she finally recognized who was talking with her daughter and Regina.

"I wonder the same thing" Muttered conspiratorially Emma and Regina merely shook her head as she saw how Robin flinched when he final entered into the station and saw her previous self.

* * *

><p>"What is she doing here?" Asked David as he tried to draw his sword from his belt but failing as he realized that he was unarmed.<p>

"You really think it's the important question right now?" Regina replied as she eyed her older self who was fuming and marching towards Snow who looked completely terrified as Robin pointed at The Queen with his arrows eliciting a defeated sigh from Regina in return.

Emma approached The Queen as the woman was already forming fireballs into her palms and tried to calm the infuriated woman, standing between both Regina's and the rest of the group who blinked as the blonde touched The Queen forearm with a gentle touch.

The Queen, however, stood as tall as she was and wiped off Emma's arm with the same look of disgust that she would have directed to a bug, her eyes shining with death promises as they landed again into Snow's terrified ones.

"Don't touch me" Snarled the regal woman as Emma tried to reach her again.

"Then listen to me" Implored the blonde as Regina approached both of them trying to not look at Robin who eyed what she had been with terror and hate.

"You said I trust her" Recalled Regina. "I still have doubts that I can really trust her idiotic and selfish ways but trust me when I say that if you kill Snow White now then everything that you want to accomplish won't happen. "

The Queen turned slightly to herself, her chin slightly raised as her eyes glinted with furious madness, her voice a lashing whip as she acknowledge the other brunette with harsh and mock words.

"You didn't kill her, then it's my work to finish what you didn't finish in the first place"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So, here it is the fourth chapter, I have already everything more or less written but since I'm a little evil and I love cliffhangers (those who have already read some other stories of mine may already know that) I'm going to tease you all a bit lol.**

**Although having reviews would help me to update faster….**

**nd sorry, this chapter is a little dialogue-heavy and less focused in what they are feeling.**

Two Queens (Or how Regina starts to realize how bad s to compete against oneself)

_The Queen turned slightly to herself, her chin slightly raised as her eyes glinted with furious madness, her voice a lashing whip as she acknowledge the other brunette with harsh and mock words._

"_You didn't kill her (Snow White), then it's my work to finish what you didn't finish in the first place"_

Snow gulped as The Queen turned to her once again, the blazing heat that the regal woman was producing making her sweat as she tried to think something that she could use against it.

The Queen raised her hands once again, her chocolate eyes glimmering with a death omen as she approached the petite figure of the new mother, her red tongue licking her lips as a sinister smile crossed her features making her look as diabolical as Henry had told Emma about when she had arrived to the city.

The blonde looked at Regina who had her lips in a tight line as her own eyes shimmered with purple magic, her hands in clenched fists as wave after wave of magic she tried to control her other self. Emma nodded to herself, already thinking in a backup plan that could end without hurting neither Regina, Snow or the previous version of the first brunette.

Meanwhile David, Robin and Marian stood behind Snow, the blond man changing where he was pointing his sword every few seconds just like Robin who was eyeing the current version of Regina and shaking his head in disgust and fear.

Emma closed her eyes and expired briefly, the chaotic situation in the room making her want to scream as she also felt the building tension between Regina's magic and The Queen's identical one.

Unhurriedly The Queen laughed menacingly and approached her fire-covered- hands to Snow's pale cheek, a soft whimper leaving the woman's body as the shock of encountering her old nemesis left her powerless.

Regina's fists twitched once again as The Queen's upper lip moved in distaste when she finally felt the restricting force against her own body.

"Let me go" Commanded but Regina, who was quickly paling under The Queen ferocious movements, shook her head and tried to put more magic between her previous self and her own body. Just as her eyes swirled again into another cloud of purple magic Emma finally found her voice and shouted, putting her own body between her mother's and The Queen who blinked as she felt the sudden power that seemed to whirl inside Emma's green eyes.

"Regina, I'm serious, I don't want to hurt you because then I will have another reason to ask for forgiveness but just stop. Please" Stated the blonde, her arms rose as she tried to look both to The Queen and Regina at the same time, making Regina nod silently as another wave of understanding passed between Emma and herself.

The Queen, realizing that she was vulnerable in a time line that wasn't hers, nodded slowly allowing Snow to move backwards until she reached her husband grasp who was glaring at the two other brunettes in the room.

"I think that an explanation is in order" Said as Hood and Marian nodded carefully, the woman eyeing the two brunettes with fear tingling inside her eyes.

Emma groaned at that and turned, facing the couples with exasperation radiating from her demeanor as Regina touched The Queen's back with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Miss Swan brought this version of me from an unnamed past without realizing, enough said" Regina answered quickly, never leaving her eyes off herself while seeing the flash of recognition that crossed her own cocoa eyes for a second as she finished her explanation.

"That's one way of saying this" Complained the blonde as Regina and herself noticed the lack of the normal questions that their son brought with him. "And Henry?"

"With Ruby, when you didn't came back we started to feel worried so we tried to reach you" Replied Snow, now that she had recovered enough eyeing wearily at The Queen who couldn't help but snarl at her.

"And, as always, we found you" Finished David with a quick smile at her daughter while The Queen raised her right eye brown in disgust.

"They are always like that" Commented Regina at her side, her eyes still sparkling a little with magic. "And I'm realizing that I needed that"

The Queen raised her chin and pointed at Hood and Marian who were still looking at them as Emma tried to calm her weeping parents and explain them what had happened so far.

"Who are they?" The younger version of the brunette questioned regally and Regina closed her eyes briefly before directing a cold stare at Robin who flinched under her gaze like a scolded child.

"Proofs that true love actually exists" Answered mockingly the mayor as The Queen smirked at that, hearing the scorn on her own voice.

"It seems that in this time there are a lot of those"

Regina stood as tall as she was and looked at her young self, two sets of chocolate shaded eyes examining the other with calculated precision as she tried to find the hidden meaning at that sentence.

Just as both of them seemed at the verge of using magic with each other Emma's hesitant voice made them look at the five other people in the room.

"Don't tell me that you have decided to team up" Asked Emma whining a little at the end but even the The Queen could hear the laced undertone of mockery behind it so she smirked flirtatiously at the blonde who blushed as both Snow and David seemed completely terrified by the fact that the woman was in front of them, looking as poised as they could recall her was, in fact, The Evil Queen.

"Don't give them ideas" Chimed in Robin who was still pointing one arrow at the brunettes, his own chin raised as he tried to keep his ground, before the blonde could answer to that The Queen moved her hand making the arrows disappear into thin air.

"Now that I have solved one problem" Started mischievously, her voice resonating through the place, filling every empty space with its sound, "I would want to return to my own time before I forget that apparently I need to excuse your pathetic existence, Snow"

The words were bitter and full of cruelty but Emma sensed something off in that little speech and locked her eyes with Regina that was also frowning slightly at the choice of words that her previous self had used.

"I didn't do…" Started the woman but Regina interrupted her before The Queen decided that it was more useful to have a Snow White death rather than alive.

"Our best option is to replicate what created the source of magic in the first place" Said eyeing the blonde who had moved next to them as Marian seated in one of the chairs of the station.

"I lost the wand in the travel" Replied Emma as she prepared herself for another scolding speech from the former mayor.

* * *

><p>As her own self stared at the blonde woman with outraged eyes The Queen looked at the audience that heard the quarrel between both women and with every word and exclamations a sudden picture filled The Queen's mind before disappearing completely.<p>

"Did she really forget you?" Asked the woman to herself as she shot another dangerous look at Snow who, calmer now, looked at her with those pleading eyes that The Queen had become accustomed to hate.

* * *

><p>"….It was your only job Miss Swan but you decided to try something different instead of waiting, therefore it's your fault and that's final" Finished Regina, her whole body trembling with rage as Emma's own reactions mirrored her own, both women completely focused in each other as they forget their surroundings, their eyes boring holes into each other's chests as they tried to outsmart their rival.<p>

"I already told you, I didn't have anything with…"

Sighing, The Queen made a bright fireball and tossed it as Snow and David gaped at that magical display as Hood and Marian looked at her with fear and hate.

"How about we start trying to find a solution, I have many other things to do in my own time such as kill this woman before me" Commented, her voice thick as sweet treacle.

"The one who brought us here was Rumplestiskin" Muttered Emma like a scolded child after a few more moments of awkward silence, the three women's presence in the middle of the room filling the space of it as Snow and David tried to chime in the conversation

"I heard something about the Dark One, he was going to have a busy tonight" Whispered Robin, still trying to look imposing.

"Yes" Confirmed Snow, "We can always get some sleep and tomorrow morning try to talk with Mr. Gold and see what he can do"

David nodded frantically at that last idea while Emma and Regina eyed each other briefly behind The Queen's back as said woman looked at Snow with her teeth bared, the voice of Snow White hitting her brain and bringing unpleasant memories to the surface.

Emma sensed immediately the difference in The Queen's demeanor and automatically touched the woman's arm, squeezing it before releasing its grasp as the actual Regina cleared her throat pointedly.

"Where exactly do you plan to make her rest?" Regina asked once the contact was broken between Emma and The Queen who smirked once before returning his attention to David and Snow that shrugged.

"If I can speak my mind it will be safer if she stays here" Grumbled Hood as he tried to avoid Regina's eyes who flashed for a second before turning back to calm pools.

Emma eyed Regina and The Queen who looked ready to make the man explode and put her hand on her back pockets as she cleared her own throat, her eyes never leaving her parents as she spoke loud and clear.

"I will be here with her, I will be your bail" Repeated, this time looking at The Queen who arched a brown questioning the choice of lexicon. "If anything happens to you I will be responsible and the other way around" Explained the blonde and smiled quickly at the woman before eyeing her parents who were already shaking their heads.

"I will stay with them" Said Regina, her voice thickening slightly as she glanced at the blonde from the corner of her eye. "That way tomorrow I will be sure that I'm not some kind of toad"

"That would suit you" Grumbled the blonde but nodded at both Snow and David who were looking at each other, Robin and Marian forgotten at the other side of the station. "You know it's the perfect solution" Pushed Emma and, after a few more moments Snow stood and nodded.

"All settled then"

**Edit: Sorry, apparently I updated the draft version of this chapter, some kind of accident with my pc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And so here we are again. I know that I'm being a little bit evil with the waiting between chapter and chapter so sorry 'bout that.**

**Anyway, now on with it, as always I hope to know your opinions at the end and remember that the original idea is from lisqueen on tumblr (she also did some pretty amazing things for the SQW so go and see!)**

**Notes: Albeit the idea is entirely lisqueen' I have changed a few things of where the sentences of her manips were said. ****Her story won't be changed**** but since in the manips she was tied to do the scenes that she could manip from the series and here I can add more information I decided to do it in another place. **

"_If anything happens to you I will be responsible and the other way around"_

Small Talk (Or how Emma tries to play a game without knowing the rules of it)

As the two couples exited the station both Emma and Regina waved at them, relieved that everything had ended without any new deaths.

"Thank you for staying" Said the blonde softly as they turned and closed the heavy door of the station as Snow had asked them before going back at her home. "I suppose you would have preferred to be at your house instead of being here"

Regina huffed and marched towards the back of the place, searching for her younger self haughtily.

"It's not like I had a choice, Miss Swan, you are incapable of taking care of a mosquito. I suspected that being you the one taking care of the Queen I once was a terrible mistake and danger for myself in any way or another" Replied Regina as Emma closed the last door behind her, a tired expression on her eyes as she heard the last words of the brunette.

"I only wanted to help; if you want you could go. I won't tell my parents anything" Said Emma softly, her eyes fixed on something at the back of Regina who was currently eyeing the blonde woman with her hands on her hips.

"And I suppose that those are some of your charming gens" Replied back Regina with a smirk on her lips. "I'm going to be here the whole night, as much as you want it to be otherwise"

That last part of the sentence was said between clenched teeth and Emma frowned a little at that. She was readying herself to ask what was talking the brunette about when The Queen, that had been at the cell part of the station until now, appeared just before Regina. Her eyes shining and sporting the same smirk that her future self.

"As much as I hate to interrupt the two of you I would be glad to know a little more of our current situation" Said, dropping her voice and octave and locking her eyes with the forest green ones of Emma that shuddered slightly, suddenly nervous.

"There is not a lot to say to you" Interrupted Regina, her eyes flashing as she snapped her fingers, creating two more beds in the cells of the station, each one of them conveniently separated. "We have been here for 30 years now, at first the entire place was frozen in time and then this annoyance that calls herself savior appeared and set everything on time. Luckily for you you won't remember a thing when you return to your original time"

"That would be a pity" Replied The Queen, her eyes slits that shimmered as she eyed her own self with a playful smirk adorning her lips as Emma gulped.

"I'm sure you will manage" Spit out the current Regina "And now let's rest, tomorrow is going to be a nightmare talking with the imp and I'm not in mood to keep talking"

As she proceed to lay back in the second bed that she had made Emma sighed and approached the lights, readying herself to sleep a little before daybreak.

"She is angry" Said a voice at her back, making her jump a little. Albeit she knew that The Queen was still standing somewhere next to her she didn't expect Regina's voice sounding so different from The Queen's lips.

"I can't blame her" Muttered the blonde while closing the lights.

The room was suddenly filled by a blanket of darkness in which the dress of the Queen was the only thing that glinted softly with the moonlight that seeped through the open windows of the station.

Unknown to Emma The Queen tilted her head as she eyed the blonde, the young woman didn't seem afraid of her and that act alone made The Queen's mind hum with curiosity.

"Why?" The Queen asked in the dark, carefully putting an enchantment around both Emma and herself.

* * *

><p>Emma swallowed once again as she felt something strange oozing from The Queen's frame "magic" she thought but that thought was quickly dismissed as she recognized the glint of brown eyes, the sudden electricity that she could feel prickling her skin as The Queen's voice caressed her. It was the same power game that Regina and she had played over and over again the first year that she had been on Storybrooke.<p>

"Let's play then" Muttered as she straightened as much as she could even if she wasn't more than a shady figure for The Queen before her.

"I did something that I wasn't supposed to do" Replied, her voice laced with something that made The Queen's smile widen, suddenly comprehending why her own self liked so much to speak with the blonde: The woman didn't falter even if she felt threatened. And she looked truthful, also something that both her own self and her future self seem to have lacking around them.

"I should be angry at you?" The Queen asked approaching the figure of the blonde that was now scanning the darkness, a sudden cloud hiding the glimmers of The Queen's eyes and jewels.

"I don't think so" Replied back Emma, a movement at her right making her turn in that direction. Feeling The Queen's clothing against her palms she felt something moving inside of her, her own eyes dilating slightly as magic pumped her system. The sudden change on the blonde's breathing made her body use her magical natural resistance as The Queen moved an inch closer to the blonde, the heat of her body now noticeable under the fabric that Emma was touching. "But you can ask to her" Continued Emma as The Queen seized her up, feeling the magic that she had noticed earlier surrounding them as an exotic and powerful mist.

The brunette hummed and shook her head and even if Emma couldn't see her and the only thing that she could feel were her senses being overpowered by The Queen's alluring presence she knew that the brunette was toying with her.

"Why not?" Emma asked, her voice breaking at the end as her forest eyes finally focused into what she believed were the chocolate brown eyes of The Queen who chuckled darkly at that.

"Well, she can't hear us right now."

Emma swallowed again as she felt The Queen hand caressing her shoulder slowly. Nails grazing the fabric in wonder.

"So now I'm going to discover a few things, shall we start?" The Queen asked, the words rolling down her lips like honey.

* * *

><p>Regina opened her eyes as soon as she felt a wave of magic encircling her. Turning at the other end of the station she saw the vague figures of both Emma and herself and she almost smiled when she saw the blurred body of Emma straightening as the woman talked back to her younger self.<p>

But after that the exterior sounds started to change, making her feel as if her senses were being one by one taken away. Focusing on the magic that was now openly caressing her own she didn't hesitated as she recognized the one who had created the spell; The Queen.

Moving silently she created a little fireball on her hand and tossed against where she suspected was her own self trying to talk with the blonde whose muffled voice sounded fragile.

* * *

><p>Just as Emma body tensed, ready to answer to The Queen, she saw a fire ball exploding just at her right, breaking something along the way.<p>

"I think it's better if you sleep now" Said Regina as she approached Emma and The Queen with a dark expression on her eyes, the darkness that had engulfed them now broken and Emma blinked twice as the moonlight hit them once again.

"And what if I don't want to?" The Queen answered, her right hand touching her own chin in amused wonder as Regina clenched her teeth.

"Then I will summon a spell that not even you would be able to break" Replied finally Regina, making Emma blush as the following words were directed at her "And you too Miss Swan, I'm in no mood to see how you not only corrupt my way to happy ending but enjoy some of her tricks to lull and seduce you"

"If I would have wanted to do that you wouldn't have wake up" Chimed in The Queen, glancing at the blonde and winking before going at what it was going to be her bed for the night. "But I have more desire to find a solution of this problem that even you would, Regina, so don't worry, I will sleep. It had been interesting enough to experience what it means to be close to one that had been born with true love's magic empowering her blood."

And with that the royal brunette closed her eyes and pretended to sleep, her gown slowly turning into something more comfortable to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Did you really need to be like that?" Emma asked as she followed Regina outside the main room of the station, her skin still slightly red because of The Queen's comment. "She wasn't going to harm me; the only thing that she wanted was answers."<p>

"And knowledge means power" Replied Regina as she entered into one of the bathrooms next to interrogation room "So excuse me if I don't trust myself since I know more about how I worked in that period of time"

Emma closed her eyes exasperated and when she finally opened she found herself looking at Regina's reflection over the stained mirror of the bathroom. The brunette opened a faucet and cleaned her hands compulsively.

"Then stop not trusting yourself. It's the only thing that you keep doing" Emma said, her voice sounding harsher that she had first intended.

Regina turned, her own eyes flashing at Emma as droplets of water fell from her fingertips. "It's not like every citizen of this town can't trust me, is it?" Regina asked in mockery as her voice broke. "It's not like I need to make myself and everyone clear that I'm not that woman any more. The woman that is now laying next to us, the woman that hurt and killed so many people"

Emma looked at the woman that was now trying to not show any emotions as those brown eyes moistened with tears and anger.

"Robin didn't see me like her until he saw her and saw what I already know, that she and I are still the same person" Continued Regina somberly, making Emma snap from her reverie and close the distance between Regina and herself, water still falling from the faucet.

"He didn't see you then" Said the blonde fervently "And deep down you know that as well as you know that yes, that woman and what you are can be the same woman but don't have the same experience."

Regina's lips opened once as she looked directly at Emma's but as soon as her voice started to sound inside her mouth the brunette closed her lips and turned, closing the faucet and directing herself to the door, leaving a baffled Emma behind.

"I won't talk with you about what I am when the only thing that you have done is bring her back" Regina voice trembled and Emma sighed as she followed the brunette down the corridor to the station cell's where The Queen seem to keep sleeping peacefully.

"You are impossible" Muttered Emma at Regina as she sat in the magicked beds, her eyes going to The Queen sleeping form, covered in a black nightgown that accentuated Regina's curves.

"I would be less impossible if you weren't such a teenage boy" Replied the other brunette saucily "Could you try to stop staring and drooling over her Miss Swan?"

The blonde closed her eyes and laid back, her cheeks heating up slightly because of that comment.

"Seriously?" She replied "Have you ever looked at yourself? That's always impossible"

And with that she finally let her own body achieve the sleep that she needed, leaving a slightly flustered Regina behind and an amused Queen who had heard every word between the two women.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello! Before anything I would want to say thanks to all of your reviews, favorites and follows, I hope you all like the story and how I'm writing it.**

**On another note I want to remind you that since Hook didn't travel with Emma at the beginning of this story that means that both of them aren't together now.**

**And enough of me, let's go to the story, don't forget to tell me what do you think ;)**

**PS: This chapter contains sentences that aren't mine since they are from the second set of manips of lisqueen. **

"_Seriously?" She replied "Have you ever looked at yourself? That's always impossible"_

Don't ask that (Or how The Queen is adamant to know the truth)

Regina groaned and hid her face on her hands for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that morning. In front of her, seated in one of those chairs that the brunette was sure weren't any good for back health, Emma did very much the same as another fit of screams and accusations flew over their heads.

"Next time you want another adventure remember to not include my old self in this realm" Muttered Regina and Emma nodded, their feud momentarily forgotten as The Queen looked enraged to both Snow and Rumplestiskin.

The day had begun way too early for Emma who, despite of her last night cockiness, didn't know how to solve the problem that The Queen presented. At first hour in the morning her parents and Hook had entered banging the door of the station, the pirate moodily looking at her as she tried to explain as best as she could that both Regina and The Queen were still as good as they could be.

Which wasn't really much considering that when The Queen had first saw the pirate she had nearly killed him on the spot. Regina had explained that there was a lot of history between both of them but hadn't really explained anything and Emma was starting to realize that she knew more about Regina than about Hook.

After the early screams and curious glances that The Queen had thrown to both Emma and Regina once they were momentarily alone Emma had think that they could finally start finding some help that could put The Queen on her own time line.

But then Rumplestiskin had arrived and everything had turned from a slightly complicated day into a full nightmare.

Emma knew that Rumplestiskin was in part responsible for Regina's past and when she had met him on his "Dark One" attire she had seen why, but she had never seen the two of them interact in such a way.

Until today in which The Queen had paled once she had saw the smirk on the older man.

They were on the office part of the station with Hook still stealing glances at Emma while Regina scoffed at her previous self when the door had opened and Mr. Gold had entered in the station, his cane in his left hand and his eyes gleaming once they spotted both brunettes.

"The Queen!" He had said before bowing mockingly in front of the regal brunette who was eyeing at him as if he was some sort of ghost. "You are the one whose presence I didn't miss in the slightest"

Emma tried to grab The Queen's arm in the same fashion that she normally did with Regina but it was too late and the brunette threw a fireball at the old man while approaching at him.

"You deserve the worst punishment that I can give you, you imp." The Queen whispered darkly, her voice filling the space in a death promise making her audience shudder a little as Rumplestiskin's smirk widened.

"I would like to see you try that, Your Majesty" Had replied Mr. Gold and it had took both Emma's and Regina's help to make the other brunette calm enough to actually heard what the older man had to explain.

"The spell that brought Emma, Robin's wife and The Queen here is no longer possible" Explained Gold once they were all seated in various chairs, his words low and precise. "Since the spell worked thanks to the wand of the fairy and that is no longer charged with magic we can't use it anymore"

Emma had looked at Regina at that as her parents started discussing between both of them. The brunette woman was only looking at her younger self, her eyes gleaming with what appeared to be anger as well as exhaustion and Emma had wondered if she could touch Regina's hand and explain herself once again.

But Regina had shook her head, her eyes moving slightly to Emma's before returning to look at The Queen and Emma had known that it was better to not try anything. For now at least.

That had been when the real nightmare had started since Snow had voiced her opinion of imprisoning The Queen until they achieved some solution, at what both Emma and Regina had argued against while Hook and David kept silent, the pirate still trying to steal glances from Emma while the blonde tried to not look at him.

That was where they were now, still trying to find some kind of solution of what they could do with their lack of magic source.

Regina opened her eyes and nudged at Emma until the younger woman raised her own head. The Queen had finally ended her shouting and was now eyeing both of them playfully, her eyes eating up the blonde who blushed under both sets of brunette eyes.

"I said" Replied The Queen in her sweetest voice as Emma realized how much her mother seemed to have blanched. "How long Snow's daughter and my future self had been courting?"

Emma gaped and blushed while Regina growled once again, her eyes hot embers trying to burn The Queen's smirk while Mr. Gold snickered under his left hand.

"Or whatever you call it nowadays of course" Continued The Queen under Snow's and David's scandalized eyes.

"Of course you would ask this right now dear" Replied Regina, baring her teeth at the other woman, her hands balled on tight fists as she tried to appear as nonchalant as possible "Way to go and be subtle"

It was Emma who groaned this time and closed her eyes as Hook opened his mouth as if he was a fish out of the water and her parents kept staring the woman before them.

She nearly jumped when The Queen's voice sounded softly on her ear, the purring of it making her shudder and her skin tingle.

"That long, huh?"

Emma raised her head but The Queen was still at the other side of Regina and when their eyes met the other woman chuckled and winked, a purple tendril of magic quickly disappearing as Regina's growl could be heard once again.

"Now that the circus is finished" Regina continued, quickly containing Snow's words before the petit woman actually could say anything. "How about we start to actually find a solution for our problem? We can try to replicate the magic spell that Zelena tried to accomplish"

Regina put herself between Emma's and The Queen's look, her own chocolate eyes making Emma blush before nodding; it was the only solution that seemed plausible.

Rumplestiskin, who was still recovering for what seemed to be a fit of giggles, nodded and put both of his hands on his cane as he replied.

"It's a possibility although I don't know how you are going to accomplish that since we can't replicate what she achieved in the first place"

The Queen, who had been listening intently, smirked at the pirate as the man paled and tilted her head when she heard the mention of Zelena.

"Zelena?" The Queen asked as she looked at her future self with her brows raised.

"The wicked witch of the west, we have had a couple of problems recently" Replied Snow as she took a step towards The Queen who growled in a manner that made Emma think of Regina; the woman seemed to still be looking at Rumplestiskin with a murderous look.

Emma bit her lip, they hadn't talked about the mysterious vanishing of Zelena but it was true that she suspected that something was up with the old man and she could sense that Regina thought the same. Sighing, Emma stood up and touched Regina's arm as softly as she could.

"We already talked about how I ended up in your time line, Regina" Emma informed to The Queen as she squeezed Regina's arm. "Zelena was the one who enacted the spell in the first place. I suppose we can try to make it work once again."

"It's not going to work" Chimed in Hook, his eyes focused on Emma "She told us herself, she had needed a lot of time to simply know how to make the curse work, we need another thing"

"As much as I hate the handless wonder he is probably true, a spell needs more than just will, it needs energy and without energy we can't make it work. We would need a source of magic on the first place" Replied The Queen, her playfulness now gone. "Do you still have our magic books?"

Regina nodded at the question and moved, forcing Emma to release her grip on her shoulder, the blonde woman automatically putting that hand on her chest as she saw how both brunettes seemed to fall in some sort of reverie.

"I have the books on the vault; we can go there and try to find a solution while Rumple here tries to find something to help us"

The old man looked at Regina sternly but his eyes quickly looked away as both Reginas and Emma pierced him with their own stares, David and Snow trying fruitlessly to find another solution that didn't involve any more magic.

"Very well then" Replied Rumplestiskin stiffly "Shall the savior come with me and help me while I look over my shop?"

Emma opened her own mouth, not sure if that was a good solution but Regina was nodding and a soft purple mist was already forming at both her and The Queen's feet.

"Emma, come over when you have something, we will be at the entrance of the vault" The brunette woman quickly informed, leaving the station with The Queen in tow.

"She never waits for me" Muttered gloomily the blonde as her parents finally approached her, Hook looking at her from ajar. "Henry is still with Ruby?"

At her parents nod she turned to Gold and looked sternly at the man that was closing his lids with a knowing smirk on his lips.

"I will be in the shop in an hour" Muttered quickly as she exited the station with Hook following her and trying to make her talk.

**A/N Yes, short chapter, I know, but I needed to put this here as a bit of filling since they needed to start searching for solutions. The next chapter (that I have almost written) has a lot more of interaction between the three ladies as well as a talk between both Regina and The Queen regarding Daniel, Hood and Emma. And there will be an explanation of where Hood had been in this chapter if anyone was interested.**

**Also, since many of you asked I have planned a short drabble of a smut involving Regina, The Queen and Emma that won't intercede in the story but I wanted to give to all of you some way or another. I will post it in a few hours on my tumblr account and then I will post it here under the name "Three sets of hands"**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hi all! Have you seen the last promo? Evil!Emma is something with I could work on… -smirks- Anyway, here is the seventh chapter and, as I promised, we are going to see a little more about the interaction between Emma-Regina-Evil Queen. For the ones who had yet to read it I wrote a little drabble that I named it "Three sets of hands" in which I wrote a little bit of the smut that a few of you asked me to write regarding the three ladies.**

**I'm sorry for the wait also, I was with my girlfriend a few days and I tend to not write anything with I'm with her, I planned to update this story a few hours earlier but my internet went down and here we are.**

**To the guest: Thank you! I hope you also like this one!**

**To the other guest: Sorry for not answering you earlier, It would be interesting for Henry to see The Queen but I don't think that it's going to happen, at least not as "proactive" as you thought about.**

The vault (Or how words turns out to be truths, still way too early for knowing to whom)

The vaporization left both brunettes at the entrance of the vault; the rotten leaves and the odor of mud filled their nostrils in the short time in which they were there.

"It's quite interesting where you have put the familiar pantheon" Muttered The Queen with a raised eyebrow as Regina pushed the door open. The familiar darkness welcoming them as both of them entered in the vault, the secret entrance already open and the stairs that directed to the magic part of it half-way covered with the leaves that had slipped through the doors thanks to the mocking wind.

"It's not like I had much time to think all the details when I sent every part of the Enchanted Forest here" Replied haughtily the older brunette as she descended the stairs, fireball in hand illuminating the way.

The Queen hummed and didn't say a thing until they were in the second level of the vault, her eyes going to the glowing wall in which hundreds of heartbeats at the same time.

"Mother's hearts" The Queen whispered as she raised her hands, stepping back a little as the importance of the place suddenly had sense "You have them here"

"It's not like I could leave them behind" Muttered back Regina, already selecting a few old books from the shelves in which she kept them. "I didn't know what could happen to them if I left them so I took them"

The Queen eyed the woman in which she was going to turn into and tilted her head.

"That's how Daniel came back, even if only was for a few hours, right?"

Regina turned, recognizing the fragileness of The Queen's voice and nodded sadly at the other brunette, her eyes gentler than ever. She also remembered the first time in which the Doctor had tried to bring Daniel back. She recalled the short-lived hope when the heart had started pulsing, and she could remember the devastating grief when everything had failed.

"Yes, it was, although I don't know how it was that it worked here and not there" Regina's voice was barely a whisper and The Queen moved forward, not knowing if she was doing that because it was difficult to grasp every syllable of because she needed to actually be near the other woman.

"How much?" The Queen asked, demanded even raising her chin and steeling herself in a fashion that Regina knew too well.

"A few hours, maybe a full day, but he wasn't… the same" Regina responded softly, the books laying again on the dusted shelves as she played with her ring.

"How did you forget him?" The Queen accused, but Regina could sense the confusion behind the harsh words and merely shrugged. She knew the woman before her, she had been there and now, that she could see the contrast, she realized that she had already changed far more that she could have even think of.

"I didn't" Was her reply as she approached The Queen, the steading beat of hundreds of hearts stocked there following the sound of her steps over the floor. "But he was right when he asked me to love again, he was gone and I… wasn't. He saw that in the couple of seconds in which he could think and he let me know that before asking for his death"

The Queen turned her head and walked until she could touch the cold surface of the metal receptacles that held the magicked hearts.

"So you did that? Love again?"

Regina narrowed her eyes, the grief for Daniel's death still inside of her but less that what she would have expected and even as surprised as she was she could still hear the sound of something more hidden in The Queen's words.

"I found the man with the lion tattoo" Regina finally answered, deciding to be truthful with herself, her hands grabbing the dusted books once again and moving them to the wooden table that was in the middle of the room. "So I suppose I tried"

The Queen turned and finally locked her own eyes with Regina, her lips now a fine line that were pale beneath the carmine that painted them.

"Where is he now?" The regal woman demanded, her voice making Regina smile a little as she recalled the startled look that Robin had sent to both herself and The Queen the night before.

"He was the man with the bow last night" Regina informed The Queen and almost smirked at the confusion that she could sense emanating from the other woman's body.

"He can't be our soulmate" The Queen said adamantly as she eyed the older woman.

Regina laughed at that and when The Queen finally seated in front of the table she muttered what she had been thinking off the entire time that Hood had been in the sheriff station the previous night.

"I know, right?"

* * *

><p>Emma sighed as she entered the pawn shop, her entire body feeling as if she had been beaten and abandoned in some alley.<p>

It had been bad enough to actually try to not to hear to Hook's babbling once they were outside the station, but her patience had run thinner every time that the man dropped the idea that he had left everything behind in order to save her.

"I thanked you for that, didn't I? It's not like I asked for it Hook, so thank you but I don't know how that is going to help us to send Regina back to her time" Had replied as she walked back to the dinner, thinking that Regina could have at least magicked her car near the station when she had fled with her counterpart.

"You mean The Evil Queen" Hook had said as he tried to grab her shoulder, his leather pants causing him to move slower than the blonde.

"I mean Regina, it's her name" Emma had replied with clenched teeth, she was beginning to feel tired of the entire charade that all of this had seemed to have brought to Storybrooke. As far as she was concerned they needed the past Regina to actually achieve their happy endings, the future couldn't be changed and she was happy with what she has accomplished. _"Besides, The Queen is… interesting"_ She thought with reddening cheeks as she finally approached the dinner with Hook in tow.

Judging by the hour the place didn't need to be packed and Emma really had hoped that as she didn't really have much time to actually see Henry before going back to Gold.

"… maybe after all of this we could talk a little about us, love" Hook was saying as she had turned to look at him.

"Hook… now it's not the time for all of this." She had answered back; glancing quickly at the door of the dinner Ruby's figure could be seen serving the clients so she smiled, knowing that Henry wouldn't be too far away from her.

Unfortunately Hook had thought that her smile was because of him and he moved forward trying to kiss her. When Emma felt the coldness of the hook that had caused the pirate's name she shuddered and moved quickly, jumping backwards and hitting the pirate square on his leather covered chest.

"Don't try that again" Emma had warned to the dark haired man with cold eyes

"But you kissed me" Hook had complained as Emma had turned and had walked to the dinner.

The sentence had made Emma sigh and as she finally opened the door she had quickly shouted back at Hook confused expression.

"Not enough for you to try what you just did"

Leaving the pirate at the other side of the door she approached Ruby, a little smile growing on her lips as she heard the dark haired man groaning.

"Well, that was interesting" The werewolf had commented with a little smirk of her own when Emma was close enough, her right hand holding a cup full to the brim with dark chocolate and whipped cream.

"He deserved it" Emma had replied as she had taken the beverage when Ruby had offered it to her. Licking her lips after a quick sip she had glanced back at the young woman before her. "Don't you think?"

Ruby had laughed at that and had merely nodded, pointing Emma to Henry's direction, the boy reading a comic with a similar chocolate cup between his hands.

"I think that the next time if you need help just call me" Ruby had answered as she nodded at Granny, the woman already signaling a few costumers at the other side of the room. "It's true what Snow told me about Regina?"

"That now the other one is here? Yes, it is" Emma had replied to the curious brunette, waving back at her son who had now seen her and was smiling at her.

"And what is she like?" Ruby's question made Emma's heart jump at the thought of the dark smirk that The Queen seemed to have every time that she looked at her.

"Not as bad as I could have thought" Emma had muttered, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible but when Ruby's nostrils suddenly opened she knew that the werewolf had expected that answer. "You have talked with my mother"

Ruby had smiled at that and had showed her her cellphone, Snow's ID still flashing on the screen.

"She was worried for a certain thing that The Queen had said, so I decided to investigate a little"

Emma had rolled her eyes, not sure if she needed to be mad at Ruby or at her mother but, deciding that it was better to fix their current problem, she had shrugged and had approached Henry, already talking over her shoulder.

"The Queen wanted only to mess with everyone on the room; I think that you would like that thing about her"

And with that she had finally seated in front of Henry who was firing a myriad of questions at her, his comic now laying closed at his right side.

But even the pre-teens voice couldn't hide Ruby's snicker as the werewolf passed next to them.

Emma cleared her throat once again as she tried to spot Rumple's figure over the dusty shop, her eyes landing on the objects that the man had collected over the centuries as Ruby's snicker resonated inside of her.

Henry had been as excited as worried that his mother's past was now on Storybrooke but when Emma had explained to him that the woman was actually quite interesting to be with he had decided that he wanted to meet her. Emma had finally managed to make him wait until Regina and herself talked about that, the difficult position that that kind of thing would put The Queen into too complicated to not think about it.

But even after that and once she had left the dinner Ruby's expression had haunted her, the nostrils and eyes of the werewolf had seemed to be fixed on her and even if she really didn't know how much wolf power Ruby had in her human form the mere act of that made the blonde uncomfortable. As well as that knowing smirk.

"You are already here, excellent" Gold's voice sounded at her back and effectively interrupted her thoughts "I was already reading a few things about our current predicament but I can use a few more hands dearie"

Emma nodded and looked at Belle when the woman entered in the shop from the back, her eyes looking adoringly at Gold for a second before smiling quickly at Emma.

"I have put there the objects that Rumple thinks that can help you; we are now trying to discern if that is really the case."

Emma nodded as she hid a shudder, she liked Belle but her love for the Dark One was a mystery for her.

"I will be there then; I will go to the vault in a few hours to see if they have already found something"

"You never know what Regina is able to do" Replied Gold with his usual know-it-all expression "As you never know what The Queen is going to say"

"She was wrong" Replied Emma with clenched teeth as Belle looked at both of them with a confused expression, her eyes going back to Gold from Emma's flushed face.

"I see… then let's start, shall we?" Gold replied with a quick nod but his smile was still in place when Emma finally went to the back of the shop in which she found books and different objects covering the usually tidy room.

Groaning she closed her eyes and tried to not to think about The Queen insinuation anymore, she needed to find the proverbial needle in the haystack.

As she finally started reading, her digits quickly covering with thick dust, she briefly thought what both Reginas would be doing in the vault.

**A/N This one didn't have any sentence that was from the manips but there will be in the next chapter. I promise. As always check lisqueen's account on tumblr because she had many other incredible manips on it ;)**

**Anyway, let me know what you think about this chapter and take care! For the ones interested I hope to update Coffee Black News next. **


End file.
